


Омикрон

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cyberpunk, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, SCP-4979, Бокуто жив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: В отличие от Ацуму-сана у него был всего один протез ― нога. И та досталась ему, считай, по наследству от Бокуто-сана.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Омикрон

**Author's Note:**

> SCP - 4979 - В далеком темном будущем

― Ты идешь со мной, ― безапелляционно заявил Ацуму-сан, хватая его за руку.

Со стороны жест мог бы показаться грубым, но Хината почувствовал только нежную металлическую прохладу. Ацуму-сан превосходно контролировал свой протез. Все его движения, вплоть до самой мелкой моторики, были выверены и отлажены. Хината бросил взгляд на начищенные серебристые панели с эмблемой красной лисы на плече; они всегда находились в движении, отчего создавалось впечатление, что перед глазами не твердый родий, а жидкая ртуть. У самого запястья – там, где у людей обычно бился пульс, было спрятано едва заметное кандзи: «Править».

Одним естественным движением Хината переплел их пальцы и Ацуму-сан неловко прочистил горло, опустив взгляд. Красная точка его кибернетического зрачка в ответ на импульс вспыхнула ярче.

― Хорошо, ― легко согласился Хината, ― я иду с вами. Куда, кстати?

― К Киборгу, ― ответил Ацуму-сан, поглядывая на него в ожидании похвалы.

― К Аран-сану? ― глаза Хинаты загорелись восторгом.

Метафорически. В отличие от Ацуму-сана у него был всего один протез – нога. И та досталась ему, считай, по наследству от Бокуто-сана, но то была слишком долгая и не слишком веселая история. Он бы даже сказал, трагичная. Чертовски трагичная, на самом деле.

― К нему, ― подтвердил Ацуму-сан с нескрываемой гордостью. ― Даже не спрашивай, как я смог это устроить. К его мастерской на танке не подобраться, столько придурков там ошивается. Обычно он делает вид, что не рад мне, но ты не обращай внимания. Он меня любит, просто играет роль цуккоми.

Ацуму-сан говорил взахлеб, слегка глотая звуки. О своих друзьях и их успехах он мог рассказывать часами, хвастая и нахваливая. Разумеется, за их спинами. С тем же упоением он мог говорить разве что про себя самого, но когда речь заходила о близких людях, разницы почти не было. Он считал их частью себя. Своими.

Они с Ацуму-саном вышли за пределы арены и теперь двигались по темным узким улицам. Глаза слепило отсветами неона: с барных вывесок, рекламных щитов, в отражениях луж. И в небе, и на дорогах растянулись бесконечные пробки. 

Ацуму-сан демонстративно размахивал их сцепленными руками, широко улыбаясь. Он смотрел на Хинату с нескрываемой гордостью, как будто тот был сокровищем. Как будто весь мир был с ним солидарен и видел, что теперь это сокровище в его, Мии Ацуму, руках.

― Круто, ― ответил Хината со спокойной улыбкой. ― Хотите навестить старого друга?

Ацуму-сан бросил на него задумчивый взгляд и чуть сильнее сжал пальцы.

― Да, ― сказал он. ― Именно так.

Где-то на краю сознания заклубилась смутная тревога, но Хината задвинул ее в дальний ящик.

Они дошли до припаркованного матово-черного авиакара, забрались внутрь и тронулись, мягко поднявшись в воздух, лихо перевернулись и боком вылетели из переулка. 

Салон заполнили звуки бодрой навязчивой попсы. Ацуму-сан закинул ноги на приборную панель и лениво следил за дорогой, иногда поглядывая на Хинату, словно тот мог вдруг взять и исчезнуть.

Рядом с мастерской, которая больше походила на неприступную крепость, даже поздним вечером было полно народа. Электрокары забивали наземную парковку, а авиакары – воздушную. Для них с Ацуму-саном выделили отдельную линию, и им удалось без проблем приземлиться на крышу. 

В прозрачном лифте они спустились до самого подвала: через выставочные залы с протезами и целыми роботами под лазерными колпаками, через ангар с геликарриерами, через стерильные мастерские, заполненные работниками в белых комбинезонах.

По отпечатку руки Ацуму-сана перед ними открылись громоздкие механические двери, и они вошли в довольно старомодную мастерскую, освещенную желтоватым искусственным светом.

― О нет, опять ты, ― сказал Аран, даже не оборачиваясь. 

Все его тело, кроме рук и головы, было модифицировано рутением, родием и платиной. Темная кожа на стыке металла и живой плоти выглядела завораживающе красиво.

― Ты как всегда рад меня видеть, ― расплылся в наглой улыбке Ацуму-сан, по-хозяйски падая в кресло и кивая Хинате на соседнее. ― И я не один.

Аран наконец обернулся, откладывая перемазанное в масле полотенце и снимая визор. Он посмотрел на Ацуму-сана, пряча улыбку, и с насмешкой ответил:

― Вот это как раз меня и удивляет.

― Ну, это Шоё и он… ― начал было Ацуму-сан, но Хината его перебил.

― Меня зовут Хината Шоё, ― представился он, протянув руку. ― Мы с вами как-то выступали друг против друга на арене. Вы офи… замечательный!

― Я тебя помню, ― улыбнулся Аран, отвечая на рукопожатие. ― Тебя на самом деле сложно забыть. Особенно, если рядом постоянно крутятся близнецы.

Ацуму вскинулся и вмешался, снова перетягивая внимание на себя.

― Аран наверняка начнет рассказывать обо мне глупости, но ты его не слушай. У него есть суперспобосность: даже самую крутую вещь может выставить в идиотском свете.

― Можно быть крутым и делать глупости, ― пожал плечами Хината. ― Не вижу ничего взаимоисключающего.

― Вот поэтому ты и здесь, ― сказал Аран, похлопав его по плечу и выразительно посмотрев на Ацуму-сана.

― Кстати об этом, ― мигом посерьезнев, сказал тот. ― Я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел его протез.

― Нет, ― категорично ответил Хината. ― Я знаю, что вы об этом думаете, но нет. Посмотреть, конечно, можно, но менять я его не буду.

― Этот протез устарел, ― сжав губы в тонкую линию, ответил Ацуму-сан. 

― Мне с ним прекрасно.

― Черт знает, кто под тебя его подгонял!

― Проверенные люди, ― упрямился Хината.

Специально для него протез откалибровали и пересобрали под его параметры техники из Датеко. Уж в ком, а в них он не сомневался.

― В конце концов, он же тебя замедляет! Тут и кибернетического глаза не нужно, чтобы увидеть, что он тормозит в синапсах! ― распалялся Ацуму-сан.

― Успокойтесь оба, ― спокойно сказал Аран и жестом указал Хинате на свой стол. ― Проходи туда, я просто посмотрю.

Все еще настороженный, Хината снял мешковатые брюки и легким прыжком забрался на стол. Аран снова надел визор и просканировал взглядом его протез.

― Знакомая работа, хорошая, ― задумчиво сказал он и провел пальцами по стыку пластин.

― Узнал? ― спросил Ацуму-сан с нервным смешком. ― Я в тебе и не сомневался. Жуткая история, конечно. Меня от одних воспоминаний передергивает. Чертова нога – все, что осталось от Бокуто.

Аран задумчиво кивнул. Никто не любил вспоминать ту историю. 

― Ногу мы оставим, ― сказал он после диагностики и сжал ладонь в кулак, даже не глядя на возмущенного Ацуму-сана.

Хината с облегчением выдохнул.

― Как я и сказал, отличная работа. Протез сделан и подогнан на славу, но он устарел. Ты же не хочешь раньше времени покинуть арену? ― обратился он к Хинате.

Тот отрицательно помотал головой. Он не хотел отказываться от протеза, но арена была для него всем. Некоторые оставались в Пантеоне, сохранив полностью человеческие тела, но таких людей можно было сосчитать по пальцам одной руки. Ацуму-сан напряженно следил за их разговором.

― Хорошо, ― сказал Аран. ― Тогда ты не будешь против, если я ее откалибрую. И немного модифицирую.

― Конечно, не будет! ― вмешался Ацуму-сан.

― Я не знаю, ― сказал Хината, вспомнив всю роскошь, которую они наблюдали в лифте, и Аран его понял.

― О цене не беспокойся. Я беру рассрочку, ― сказал он и добавил, с легкой улыбкой глядя в сторону Ацуму-сана: ― И делаю скидки для друзей.

Хината наконец расслабился.

***

Естественно, в один день они не управились. Он приходил в мастерскую к Арану почти две недели. Иногда один, чаще с Ацуму-саном. Тот качался в облюбованном кресле, доводил Арана, спал, часами переговаривался с братом по видеосвязи. Иногда, как сегодня, следил за работой вместе с Хинатой, закинув руку на его плечо.

― Прекрати меня позорить! ― возмущался он в ответ на очередную историю из своего детства.

― Я даже не начинал, ― невозмутимо ответил Аран. ― Знаешь, я думаю, у меня тут скучновато. Может быть, чем-то оживить стены? Где-то у меня остались старые голоафиши вашей с Осаму группы.

― У вас была группа? ― Хината на самом деле был удивлен.

Он думал, что в жизни Ацуму-сана всегда была только арена. Без промежутков и перерывов на другие увлечения.

― Одно время, ― расплывчато ответил Ацуму-сан.

― Они записали всего один сингл, а потом распались, ― прыснул Аран. ― «Любовь». Его поклонницы до сих пор гадают, кому он посвящен.

― Никто так и не понял, о чем песня, ― с пренебрежением отозвался Ацуму-сан.

И Хината спросил:

― О чем?

― О нас с Саму, конечно, ― просто ответил тот. ― Мы её записали. А потом подрались. А потом распались.

― Раньше ты так просто об этом не говорил, ― заметил Аран.

― А что поделать? ― пожал плечами Ацуму-сан и вздохнул. ― Это жизнь. Иногда ты что-то теряешь. Иногда понимаешь, что ничего на самом деле не терял. Иногда находишь что-то важное.

Он посмотрел на Хинату и тот поймал его взгляд. Многие считали Ацуму-сана невыносимым эгоистом. Он им и был, но по правде, сам Хината тоже был тем еще эгоистом, просто другого толка. Они друг друга стоили. Хината улыбнулся ему и Ацуму-сан просиял.

― На все тесты ответ положительный, ― сказал Аран, отвлекая их от пожирания друг друга глазами. ― Проведение отличное, локальный статус в норме. Поздравляю, с этой ногой ты надолго.

Он посмотрел на Ацуму-сана, который уже не просто приобнимал Хинату, а полноценно повис на его плечах, и сочувствующе добавил:

― И, похоже, это будет далекое темное будущее.

Его глаза улыбались.


End file.
